Day Care
by MaryAliceCullen01
Summary: Day Care. From Kindergarden to 6th graders, you can correctly assume chaos occurs. With food fights, paste eaters, and other things, it’s one hell of a day at Manor Day Care. All human. Elementary/middle school. Better than it sounds. Promise!


**Day Care by: Edgar Allen**

Summary:

Day Care. From Kindergarden to 6th graders, you can correctly assume chaos occurs. With food fights, paste eaters, and other things, it's one hell of a day at Manor Day Care. All human. Elementary/middle school. Enjoy!

**Hour One: Welcome/Arts and Crafts**

"But daddy, I don't want to go to day care! I hate snow days!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot and refusing to get out of my father's police car. He looked tired, but I didn't like day care. All the kids would be there, and they would be obnoxious all day.

"Please, Bella, I have to go to work." He begged. I shook my head.

"No."

"Bella, I'll take you out for ice cream later, I promise. Just please grin and bear it for today?" I looked at him; he was haggard looking and sleep deprived. I inhaled and nodded, defeated by ice cream.

"Alright, but only because I want ice cream." I said, and hopped out of the car. We walked into the building, and my dad signed my name and gave the lady at the counter money for just today.

"Bye, baby. See you in eight hours. Love you." he said, and hugged me. Then he left without another word. I looked at the lady.

"Go into the room on the right, dear." She said with a smile. I obeyed and walked into the room. It was complete chaos.

There were kids running around, flinging only god knows what at each other, and others climbing onto the cots, while others still were sitting at the speckled table, watching the disaster zone with smiles on their faces.

I decided to join them.

Walking over, I realized that four out of five of them were a year older then me. 3rd graders. But I knew them all, down to the only 2nd grader.

There was Emmett Cullen, a big kid with a little baby fat still on him.

Rosalie Hale was sitting beside him, looking at her blonde hair.

Alice Brandon was laughing hysterically at three Quileute kindergardeners who were trying to make a fort but a 6th grader kept knocking it back down. She was beside Rosalie.

Jasper Hale was coloring a picture of a monkey swinging on a vine. He was closest to me, sitting beside Emmett.

But then I saw Edward, Emmett's younger brother. He was staring at me.

"H-hi. Ca-an I sit d-down with y-you?" I stuttered. Alice looked at me and nodded, pointing to the chair beside her. I walked over and sat down, in between Alice and Edward.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said, smiling.

"H-hi. So, when does it settle down?" I asked, for I was getting a headache. Emmett laughed a booming laugh while Jasper chuckled to himself.

"Whenever Victoria over there decides to untie the woman in charge," responded Rosalie. I looked where she pointed and sure enough, there was a 6th grader who was laughing hysterically at the girl she had tied up.

"I'll be right back." I said. Standing up, I walked over to Victoria and tugged on her shirt.

"Can you please untie her?" I asked. Victoria whipped her head around, sending her curly hair flying.

"What?" she asked, and the day care was silent, save for the boys who were still crying over their fort.

"Untie her. Now." I spoke more assertively, like my dad had shown me. Victoria looked taken aback, and she untied her.

"Victoria, go sit in the chair in the corner. You may not participate in the Welcome or Arts and Crafts." said the lady. Victoria shoved past me and turned the chair towards the wall, muttering to herself. The woman looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you dear." she said. "Alright, now everyone sit in a circle. You are going to introduce yourselves." All the children went over to the carpet and sat in a very messy circle.

"Alright, I'll go first. My name is Miss Amy. I'm a college student at Port Angeles Community College. Now how about you, honey?" she said, looking at the small child to her right.

"My name is Quil Ateara. I'm a kindergardener." Quil was a little beefy, but he had the cheeks you wanted to squeeze and had a big grin on his face.

"I'm Embry Call. I'm a kindergardener." Embry was skinnier than Quil, but stocky. He also had a friendly smile on his face. Those were the two little children trying to make the fort.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Jacob Black. Call my Jake, though. I'm like my two friends next to me, but soon we'll be 1st graders." Jacob was staring at me when he said this, as if it was for me that he said it.

"My name is Jessica Stanley, and I'm in kindergarden also." Jessica had a wild array of hair, curly and bouncing everywhere.

"Lauren Mallory. 4th grade." Lauren was blonde like Rosalie, but Rosalie was prettier and taller than Lauren.

"Hi. My name is Angela Weber. I'm in 2nd grade." Angela was the girl who looked nicer than everyone, aside from Alice of course. She had real blonde highlights in her hair, they weren't dyed. I decided to make friends with her when this was over.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. 3rd grader." Rosalie's blonde hair shone in the light above. She looked very pretty.

"Name's Emmett Cullen. 3rd grader." Emmett decided to stand up and smack his fists to his chest, like he was ape man or something. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. I, like my obnoxious friend beside me, and a 3rd grader also." Jasper had honey blonde hair and a flashy smile when he did.

"My name is Alice Brandon, everyone. I am the peppiest 3rd grader you'll ever meet." Alice's spiky jet black hair and pixie features made her look extra bubbly.

Now, it was my turn. I inhaled, and then exhaled. I had to remember to breathe, or else I'd pass out for all to see.

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm a second grader." I managed. Alice clapped me on the back, and smiled. I guess we were friends. Next it was Edward's turn.

"Edward Cullen. The idiot's little brother. 2nd grade." he said, pointing at Emmett. Everyone laughed, including Emmett himself. There were three more introductions of boys named Eric, Mike, and Tyler, and Eric was 1st grade and the others were 2nd. At last we came to the troublemaking 6th graders.

"My name is James. 6th grade. Don't ask for my last name because you won't get it." he said snidely. James had almost rat like features but a stocky build. I'd have to stay away from him.

"I'm Laurent. 6th grade. Same as the guy next to me. No last name." he said. This boy wasn't Quileute, his skin was to dark. He had what my father called dreadlocks. I assumed he was Jamaican by his accent.

This brought us back to the teacher.

"Good, good. Alright, now that we know each other, let's go to the tables for arts and crafts!" she said, smiling. Everyone got up and went to a table. There were five tables, and 17 kids.

I sat at Edward and Alice's table. Angela had nowhere to go, so I beckoned her over here. If either of them minded, they didn't voice it.

But then, two kids came into the room. A girl and a boy, holding hands. They were Quileute, like Jake and his friends.

"Sorry we're late, we got stuck in traffic." the boy said.

"That's alright. Say your names and find a place to sit down." said Miss Amy.

"I'm Sam Uley."

"I'm Leah Clearwater." They sat down beside James and Laurent. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Lauren sat at a table. Mike, Eric, Tyler and Jessica sat at another. That left Jake, Quil and Embry at the last one.

"Alrighty, then. Today we're making picture frames. All the supplies for it are on your tables. If you need any help, just ask me." Miss Amy said, and then she went and sat down in a chair.

"So, what's everyone's favorite color?" Alice asked.

"Purple." replied Angela.

"Blue." Edward said.

"Pink," was my answer.

"Mine's green." I looked at Alice; she didn't seem to be the green girl. But I shrugged, and dotted the sticks with glue. After about fifteen minutes, someone screamed "Ewww!" We all looked around, and saw Eric Yorkie eating paste. The teacher jumped up and immediately took him to the bathroom, to wash his mouth out.

I looked at the clock. It read 8:45. The first hour was almost over with. Thank God.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Well?! Come on people, this took my like two days. Review please! Or you don't get the other eight hours! Muahahaha!**


End file.
